


Offering

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Feels, Gen, Gen Work, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, Rare Characters, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Orca would take Link's place -- she need only ask him.
Kudos: 9





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this.

“I will take his place and rescue Aryll. You need only ask.”

Orca would do anything for her, would do anything to protect Outset and its children. Battle and the horror it brings already live inside his dreams. 

Link should be home doing chores and eager to remove his birthday clothing. Aryll’s gulls are gathering and squawking, confused, and devastated over losing her. 

“I already know he’s been chosen.” Her wrinkles deepen as she frowns. “Should I be grateful to the goddesses? I have no reason to thank them.” 

Orca knows she won’t curse them either, and neither will he.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos is appreciated.


End file.
